Dr. Mindbender (G.I. Joe: Renegades)
Brian Bender, better known as Dr. Mindbender, is a major antagonist in G.I. Joe: Renegades. He is a brilliant and arrogant young scientist who works for COBRA so he can continue his experiments in secret and without interference. He is voiced by Charlie Schlattler. History Much of his past is unknown except before the start of the series he is wanted by the government due to his cruel and dangerous experiments against humanity before being recruited by Cobra to continue his experiments on creating an invincible army and to make their leader immortal. During one of his experiments to improve Bio-Vipers (engineered soldiers) he see's the Joes and tries to have the Bio-Vipers kill them so they can't find any evidence against Cobra industries and their illegal experiments. As the Joes make a break for it one of their teammates, Ripcord, apparently dies while attempting to flee with the others however it is later revealed Mindbender found him unconscious and decided to experiment on him since he somehow became a human/Bio-Viper hybrid. Throughout the show he is often shown assisting Cobra so he can continue his experiments which includes trying to use a chip he placed in Ripcord to force him to kill his friends, revealing James McCullen had attempted to betray Cobra all while watching as James is nearly eaten and then forced to wear a metal mask that only Cobra Commander can remove. After capturing Tomax & Xamot and making a device to magnify their power them to brainwash the world failed due to the Joes interference, Dr. Mindbender was ordered to make a teleportation device so that Cobra can transport their armies around the world. After several failures he finds out Scarlett may have the code since her father had first worked on the project years ago. Eventually Mindbender is able to capture Scarlett and get the code needed that would allow Cobra to teleport their armies anywhere they desire but due to the Joes interfering and damaging the machine Mindbender and Baroness are sucked into a wormhole before ultimately causing the base to implode on itself. It is unknown if either Baroness or Mindbender survived or even what happened to them after they were sucked into the wormhole. Personality Mindbender is portrayed as a sadistic scientist with little to no empathy for humanity and has no noticeable ethic code on anything he does. In fact his primary motivation seems to be a combination of doing experiments merely because he can and because he enjoys hurting others. However despite working for Cobra it seems he is doing it less out of loyalty and more simply because they help fund his work. It is shown he is willing to threaten to reveal Cobra Commanders condition if he needs to and shows a cowardly side by quickly pointing out he is Cobra Commanders best chance at survival and immortality to save his own life when threatened. Trivia *This particular version is by far the youngest version of Dr. Mindbender and arguably one of the more ruthless versions. *Apparently Hasbro's most often question on Mindbender was asking when the writers were going to make this version look more like the traditional version seemingly not liking the new design of this version. Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Inconclusive Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians